1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus which creates, edits, and evaluates documents. Particularly, the present invention relates to a document processing apparatus which enables the creation or editing of a document using document design knowledge that regulates the layout of the document, and which updates the document design knowledge by using the evaluation data of the document.
2. Description of Related Art
Creating and editing documents has been accomplished using functions, such as a word processor, to make the documents easier to read. In addition, apparatuses that evaluate the layout of the documents have been proposed.
In a document evaluation system described in publication JP Laid-Open Patent Application 2-158865, if an evaluator inputs an evaluation proper value, using evaluation means, to a document stored in the memory means, an evaluation result for the document is displayed on a display screen. However, in this document evaluation system, the evaluation proper value for the document can be made into a value desired by the evaluator, but the evaluation result is only displayed on the display screen and is not related to the document to be created as data.
Moreover, a presentation supporting system described in the publication of JP Laid-Open Patent Application 2-64871 displays a document which is based on evaluation rules provided in the system, displays the evaluation result, and appropriately corrects and uses the evaluation rules based on the information relating to the status of executing the presentation. However, in this presentation supporting system, evaluations corresponding to the status of executing the presentation, such as the size of meeting rooms and time, can be accomplished, but are only provided to the creator of the document. In addition, not only do the evaluation results not reflect evaluations of the document readers, but they are not related, in data, to the documents to be created.
As described above, in the document evaluation apparatuses provided by the related art, evaluation data, such as the preferences of the document creator or the reader, or the ease of understanding, is not related to documents to be created, and the evaluation results could not be effectively used for documents to be created in the future. As a result, in the conventional document evaluation apparatus, the created documents are only evaluated with certain standards, and are not created with layouts appropriate to the desire of the user, as a device system.